


缝隙

by isshiki13



Category: N - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshiki13/pseuds/isshiki13
Summary: 泥塑严重腿缝引发的随缘





	缝隙

他那么迷人，却允许他将他关在家里，圈养在床上，似乎要是提出锁链和皮带那些要求也不会拒绝。颤栗着，在男人掌中，他的腰润出滑腻的汗来，像随意就可以留下痕迹的软蜡。他从未被剥到赤身裸体，是一个永远半遮半掩的秘密。他的毛衣下是一个可以随时被潜入的湿暖巢穴，是压倒一片野草就可以探得的，昏暗的还淋着陌生羊水的窝。衣袖滑落时男人探入其中，在遮蔽的状态下茫然无主的逡巡，将包裹的馅料剥开吞食，这一口咬到的或许是小巧的乳头，也可能是熏着糜烂香气的皮肉。他的腿间是某种天然的容器，并紧时腿根处那个三角形的缝隙，有欲望在那里织湿淋淋的网。腰肢和双腿，元神和体液，无形和有形相互纠缠，他在男人身下旖旎地盛开，孕育出日复一日的柔软。

他是疲惫的，又是美的，母性的模子盛不下他，痛和撞击像是被刻在他身上的原罪，似乎只有这样才能解释他为何对这一切从来都是溺爱的，纵容的，对这一切放任到让人令人良心不安地恐惧。该哭的似乎是他，然而他只是将男人拥在他的小腹上，早已不是新生的毛刺短发被他托在掌心，他微微喘息着，看着那热泪在他的皮肤上逶迤，堆沢出蜿蜒的沟壑来，之后轻轻地笑了。


End file.
